Demonic Embrance
by RabbitRibbit
Summary: When Yugo, Yuya, Yuto and Yuri were at death's door a huge shadow suddenly loomed over them. "Do you wish to live?" it asked. (Sorry bad at summaries. Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

_"If earned another chance at life would you take it?"_

* * *

Silence was all that can be heard, until the sound of a creaking branch broke this silence. The moon hung high in the sky giving off plenty of light, yet the shadows seem to engulf the light immediately, leaving only the dark to be shown. In the distance an owl hooted and soon the silence came back again. Not long the darkness was invaded by light. No it is not the moonlight, but the light of humankind. Angry shouts could be heard and soon the shouts became louder and louder until it is a chant, a song. The torches they held scared away the animals lingering, the darkness was then engulfed by the light.

The humans seem to be searching for something with anger and fear residing in their eyes and faces. Four small voices whispered to each other. "Come on. We got to go! "said one of the voices. "I'm sorry this might be my limit..."said another voice that was slightly lower than the first voice. Even though it was night, there was just enough light to see what was going on. Four young boys huddled and supported each other. One boy who has spiky hair with the colours of black and purple and rebellious grey coloured eyes was supporting another boy who looked to be the same age as him. The other boy had the hair colours of red and green and had oddly bright red eyes.

Behind them was yet another boy who looked the same age. This one had yellow bangs and blue hair. His eyed shone a beautiful clear blue. The one in front who seemed to be leading was another boy who looked to be the same age as the rest of them. This boy had the hair colours of purple and pink with a venomous pink hue to his eyes. What was the most fascinating thing was that all four boys shared identical faces.

"Quick, they are gaining onto us!" the boy with the yellow bangs said. "Hush! Now stop being so loud or else we will get found out" the boy with pink eyes hissed. They could hear the shouts getting louder and louder. "Quick! Find them! They must be destroyed and we will be saved from this curse! ""They are an abomination!" "My child will be saved!" the shouts said. "Please hurry Yuri" the yellow and blue haired kid said to the one at the front. The boy who was Yuri said, "I'm trying Yugo!" The red and green haired boy groaned in pain due to a slight shift in his position. "Are you okay Yuya?" the boy supporting him said. "Ya. I'm fine. Don't worry about me Yuto. "The four boys then heard a shout behind them, "Their, they are! Don't let them escape! "

"Shoot! We have been found! "Yuri hissed. He started to run and the other three boys followed him. The angry mob followed behind them. Some of the men threw stones at them and managed to hit Yugo in the face. Yugo cursed under his breath from the pain, but continued to run. Then the mob shot arrows at them. One managed to hit Yuya in the leg while the other in Yuto's shoulder. They both fell down to the ground and knocked Yuri off his feet. Yugo ran over and started helping them get up, but got shot in the back in the process. He collapsed beside Yuto.

"Ha...Ha... We did it. Our curse will now be lifted. "A man walked over to them. All four boys glared at the man weakly. "It's not fair. We didn't do anything... "Yuya said weakly. "Then curse yourself for being born into this world and since I might as well be kind. I won't let anyone see your dying bodies. " the man sneered. He snapped his fingers and instantly the boys were dragged to the side of a ravine. "No one wants to see your dead bodies. Bye Bye. " the man said and then the boys were kicked off the edge and into the never ending darkness.

* * *

A huge shadow lurked in the darkness. The shadow seemed to be taking a stroll through the dead of the night. It was humming along to the cricket's chirp and eventually stumbled upon four small broken bodies. Their limbs were all in awkward angles and blood was splattered everywhere.

What amazed the shadow was the fact that they were still barely alive, but yet all are at death's door. One of the boys weakly looked at the shadow and the shadow met with the boy's oddly red eyes. "Are... are you...God? " the shadow opened his eyes in surprise and cackled a bone chilling laugh. "Ho... It is the first time I have been called that. Sadly, no I am not God, but you humans may classify me as the demon. " the shadow said.

The boy with the red eyes closed his half lidded eyes as to indicate that he was slipping away. The rest of the boys seemed to be the same. "Say... I have taken an interest... Do you want to live? "the shadow asked. The four boys all opened their eyes half way and stared at the shadow. Yellow cold eyes stared back at them. Before one could answer the shadow scooped up the bodies and disappeared into the dead of the night

* * *

All he could see was darkness. A never ending darkness. He tried shouting, but nothing came out of his mouth. The next thing he knew that he was running. He didn't know why, but soon he did. Behind him was a blinding light. It was weird since mostly everyone would run towards the light and not away from it. He didn't know why he was running away, but he feared it. He wanted to stay in the darkness. All of a sudden two eyes glowed and a shadow engulfed him.

Yuya woke up with a startle. He was sweating and fully awake. "Wow what a crazy dream... "Yuya said in relief. He then noticed that something was really odd. He looked around and saw that he was in a vast room. The walls were a sickly pale blue and some of the paint was peeling off. Oddly enough the rest of the room looked pretty new. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room and a fluffy white rug below it. Yuya looked to his right and saw Yuto sleeping in another bed and in front is Yuri. Beside him was  
Yugo sleeping soundly.

Yuya smiled at the sight of them sleeping, but soon shuddered. All the memories came back to him, the horrible fact that they were being hunted down by an angry mob. They soon met their end when they fell off the ravine. Wait…Weren't they supposed to be dead?! Yuya quickly looked at his leg. The leg that was supposed to be shot was completely healed and looked perfectly normal. Even he, himself felt normal, despite all that happened. Yuya's mind was in shambles. He didn't know what to think anymore. Are they dead or alive? Was it all a dream or perhaps reality? Yuya suddenly heard a rustle and snapped his head in the direction of the sound.

Yuto was getting up and rubbing his eyes. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with Yuya. "Yuya? What are you doing?" Yuto drowsily asked. He then snapped open his eyes and said, "Yuya. Wha-What happened?"

Yuto looked at him with big confused and scared eyes. Yuya looked at the bed sheet and didn't answer. Well, how could he? He himself didn't even know what was going on. Yuri was the third to wake up from his sleep. He yawned and stretched his arms. "Yuto? Yuya? What are you guys doing? I thou-" Yuri suddenly stopped in his sentence and quickly looked around him.

"Wait…Aren't we supposed to be dead? I mean we fell off the ravine…" he trailed off. Yugo however was stuck in his sleep like a newborn baby. Yuri stared at him and got out of bed. He smirked and pinched Yugo in the muscles between the shoulders and the neck.

Yugo jolted awake and head butted Yuri in the forehead. They both turned away from each other and held their foreheads in pain. "Wha-What are you doing Yuri?!" Yugo yelled. "Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up." Yuri replied. "Alright, alright. Enough fooling around. We need to know what is going on here." Yuto said. Yuya nodded at his words and the two became quiet. "First off what happened? Why are we here? Didn't we get killed by the villagers?" Yuto continued. Yugo, Yuri and Yuya looked at him and nodded in agreement. "So why are we still alive?"

"Well I would say that maybe all of that was a dream" Yuri said.

"I doubt it. I felt the pain. It felt too real to be fake" Yugo said.

"Well either way, we are alive and healthy" Yuto said.

Yuya opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. "What's wrong?" Yuto asked. "Well… When we fell off the ravine, a huge shadow approached us. I think I was the only one who saw it, but I can't remember the rest…" Yuya trailed off. The entire room then fell silent. They all remembered what happened then. A huge shadow approached them and asked them whether they wanted to be alive or not.

They all thought the same thing without any hesitation and suddenly they were engulfed into the shadow. "What…the…hell happened anyways…" Yugo said. They heard a knock and all four quickly whipped around to see a tall man in the doorway. "Well, you sleepyheads finally woke up huh?" The strange man said. The four didn't move and the man continued "Well, to be afraid and confused is as expected. Anyways, you guys follow me"

* * *

 **(I don't own Yu Gi Oh Arc V or the characters. All of their rights belong to their respected owners.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Don't own Yu Gi Oh Arc V and it's characters)**

* * *

The four boys followed the tall man as they walked down a long hallway. Yuya clung to Yuto in fear. Yuri followed the man with a blank face and Yugo stared at the scenery around him in awe. The man stopped suddenly and the four boys stopped. In front of him was a huge door and he pushed it open with ease. In front of them was a long dining table and many chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a castle in the stories of what the boys heard when they were small.

"Find a seat and sit. We will have a nice long talk as we eat." the man said.

The boys quietly took a seat and sat down. The man snapped his fingers and instantly food floated onto the table. "Whoa." Yugo said. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed.

Yuya stared at the food curiously and Yuto cautiously. Yuri merely had a blank expression on like he had absolutely no interest in what's going on. The food that was served was all high quality. It was nothing the boys had ever experienced in their life.

"Eat up. It's my treat" the man said. The four boys looked at him and cautiously dug in. When they were done with the meal, the man snapped his fingers and the dishes disappeared leaving a clean table.

"Now then onto the real talk..." the man said. His hands were crossed and he leaned his face on it. "You are all wondering. Why am I here? Or maybe why are we alive? Well, no problems my dear friends. I am going to explain everything to you." A sinister grin appeared on his face and for some reason his yellow eyes became very hard to look away from.

"Now to start off things off. I am Zarc. I am perhaps what you humans may call the demon. Or well you guys aren't really humans anymore are you?" he said.

"What do you mean by 'not human'?" Yuya asked. The rest of the boys gulped at this information that was told to them.

"Well you know that those humans kicked you off the ravine and left your bodies to rot right?" Zarc said. The four boys nodded and he continued, "Well, I was just taking a stroll through the night and I found you boys lying on the ground all looking broken and at death's door and since I am so kind, I decided to save you. To give you another chance."

"You're lying. You can't save someone when they are already dying." Yugo said.

"He is the demon Yugo. No wonder you're the block head of this group, but you are smarter than Yuya in life." Yuri sighed.

Yuya looked at Yuri in an annoyed expression and Yugo was about to spit something back, but Yuto's glare stopped him.

"Anyways continue...Zarc..." Yuto said.

Zarc opened his mouth and said, "You guys aren't humans anymore. It is the thing I made you sacrifice when you guys wanted a second chance at life" Zarc looked at the four boys and continued, "You guys could not survive at all in your weak human bodies, so I did a bit of tweaking so you guys could survive."

"What do you mean by tweaking?" Yugo asked with a confused face.

"To put it simply I made you all monsters." Zarc replied to Yugo's question.

All four boys stared at Zarc in disbelief. No way was that possible, you can't possibly turn some race into another race, but yet he is the demon so what are the chances?

"Alright. So we are now monsters, but does that make us any different from how humans function?" Yuto asked.

"Yes in face it does. Well for starters you guys might be more active at night time, the daytime not so much. You guys will probably be very sleepy. Personally I tend to sleep in the daytime, since I really need to sleep. It's hard to stay awake when you're sleepy you know? Anyways, back on track. You guys can live way longer than humans can and umm...what else is there?" Zarc trailed on and on about the different traits of humans and monsters.

Yugo started to feel sleepy from listening to Zarc and Yuri was starting to lose interest. Yuya was confused through the whole talk and Yuto was so focused on it.

"So what exactly are we?" Yuto asked.

"Well you guys are my creations or should I say could be. I really just fused an experiment I was working on with your bodies." Zarc said like it was no big deal.

The boys all looked at him wide eyed. They were experimented on? The boys couldn't really absorb this new information that was being told to them.

"I was trying to create some new companions, so I wouldn't get lonely these days. Do you know how lonely it is in here? Anyways, I succeeded in creating something that was close to what I was seeking, but it lacked many things. One is a soul. I couldn't really incorporate a soul into my creations and the other is a body. I could have created a body, but the success rate of the body accepting the darn thing was really low. So I really gave up on the whole project that is until I stumbled you four. I just maybe thought I could take the liberty to using your bodies and souls to continue on with the project. Luckily, I succeeded and here you guys are alive and healthy." Zarc said in a cheerful tone.

The four boys didn't say anything as they absorbed this information into their brains. "You guys shouldn't really worry about anything. For some reason your bodies accepted the essence quite well...or should I say too well..." Zarc said. "But if there is anything wrong or if you are feeling ill or something please report to me. Oh and there is also the..." Zarc went on.

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours Zarc finally finished his talking. "Well, you boys can go do whatever you want. Go enjoy your second chance of life. You may explore this place if you want. If you have any problems just call my name. I will come to your aid." Zarc said.

The boys got up from their seats and walked towards the exit, then Zarc called out, "Oh right be careful or should I say don't be scared when it's the full moon."

The four boys wondered at Zarc's statement, but continued on their way. "So...What should we do now?" Yuya asked.

"I want to explore this place." Yuri piped.

"Might as well get to know this place a bit more. So later in life we can navigate our way through this monstrosity." Yuto said.

All agreed and went exploring. They found a huge library in the west and their rooms where in the north. To the south is the dining hall or the room they were just in. The east is a vast courtyard, but everything was withered and black so it looked more like a graveyard.

After the boys were satisfied with what they saw they returned to their rooms. "So...now what do we do? I mean we got a second chance in life and we are just wasting it sitting here." Yuya said.

"After what happened to us, I don't really think I can live a normal life pretending that none of that happened." Yuto said.

"Anyways what is nice is that we are all alive and together" Yuya said with a smile.

The rest of the boys smiled at his words and they started to talk about the happy times they had before they died. When they realized that the moon was coming up, they all decided to go to sleep, but like Zarc said they didn't feel sleepy.

"Wow that demon was right. We are nocturnal..." Yugo said.

"I mean we were experimented on and we aren't humans anymore so we might as well believe every single word he said." Yuya said.

Yuto and Yuri stayed silent as they watched Yugo and Yuya chat about what was going on.

"I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find any more information about this place and possibly...Zarc himself." Yuto said as he walked out the door.

"Hmmm...Well I'm going to the courtyard. I might as well get some fresh air while I am living." Yuri said and left the room, leaving only Yugo and Yuya to themselves.

"So what do you want to do Yuya?" Yugo asked. Yuya shrugged and they both decided to explore the rest of the place where they haven't touched at all.

* * *

 **(Ahahaha...Sorry for a boring chapter...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Yu Gi Oh Arc V and its characters.)**

* * *

Yuya stared at the textbook in front of him. His mind was completely blank as he played around with the pen in his hand. He didn't like studying at all. For some reason Zarc insisted that they all get proper education regardless of status or not. He didn't want idiots to be living in the same building as them. It was like Zarc had some phobia of idiots or something.

Yuya sighed and started doodling on a sheet of paper. "Yuya. You know you have to finish this set of questions by dinnertime." Yuto said.

"I know, but it's just so tiring." Yuya whined.

"Yeah I understand you man. This is really tiring and also boring" Yugo piped in.

"Makes sense if it's you blockhead." Yuri said.

Yugo ignored Yuri and returned to his work. Yuto was already done and Yuri was on the last set of questions. Yuya was halfway and same goes with Yugo., back when they were living happily they never received any education. It just never occurred to the people to teach their children. It was probably because they believed that children learn from experience and not from words or books.

Yuya stood up and started walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Yugo asked.

"Just some water, I'll be back." Yuya replied and headed off. He walked into the dining room, but stopped in his tracks. Where was the kitchen? Was there any food here? Whenever they are called to eat, Zarc just materialize the food out of nowhere.

Yuya shook his head and decided that thinking about it won't work. He started to look around the room in search for the kitchen or possibly a food storage when he heard a loud bang in the back of the room. The startled Yuya decided to go check out what it was.

He walked to the back of the room and say a small passageway that led downstairs. Yuya prepared himself for the worst and carefully descended down the stairs. What he found was not what he expected.

Zarc was on the ground and the entire room was smoking. There was for some reason flour everywhere. "Umm...Are you alright?" Yuya asked. Zarc flinched at the sound of Yuya's voice then turned around.

"Oh it's you..." Zarc said. He stood up and coughed. "Yeah I am fine. I tried to do something, but made a stupid mistake and now here I am." Zarc continued.

Yuya looked at Zarc. He was completely covered in flour from head to toe. His clothing were dusted in white and his grey hair was now pure white. Zarc's face was also covered in flour. Yuya couldn't help, but laugh.

Zarc stared at Yuya in confusion and asked why he was laughing.

"It's because I never expect the demon to be doing these kind of things." Yuya said in between gasps. After a few seconds Yuya managed to calm down.

"What were you trying to do anyways?" Yuya asked. "I was trying out baking for once. I never really tried cooking or baking despite all the ingredients we have." Zarc said as he looked at the mess he made. With a snap of his finger, everything was turned back to normal.

"Wow. Must be nice to be able to use magic. Wish I could do it too..." Yuya said.

"Oh, but you can. Remember you aren't human anymore." Zarc said as he turned to face him.

"Oh. Right...but you know it's kind of weird to be a monster. I have been a human my entire life. It is kind of hard to start thinking that you aren't human anymore...You know?" Yuya said.

Zarc just stared at Yuya dumbfounded. Clearly, he didn't understand at all. Yuya groaned and shook his head. "Never mind it's probably too complicated for you." he said.

Zarc just shrugged and said, "Well okay. Anyways, I still wonder how I managed to mess up...I clearly followed the rules properly..."

Yuya stared at him as he grabbed a book. It was probably a recipe book that he was trying to follow. "I can help you if you want." Yuya offered.

"Ah. Thanks. Your help would be appreciated." Zarc said.

"Well, let's start from the ingredients shall we?" Yuya said as he looked at the book. "Let's see...two eggs, one vanilla bean, half a cup of butter, a cup of sugar, half a cup of milk, one and a half cup of flour and finally one and a third cup of baking powder." he said.

"Did you get the correct amount of ingredients?" Yuya asked.

"I am pretty sure I measured correctly..." Zarc said.

"Well, did you use the equipment?" Yuya asked.

"Not really. I just took what I think was correct." Zarc answered.

Yuya just stared at Zarc. This was on a whole nother level of idiocy. Maybe Zarc just lacked common sense or something. He wasn't surprised since he was a demon. He probably never interacted with humans, let alone trying to bake a cake. It's weird how a demon, which he heard in stories were a fearsome and merciless race, but instead in front of him was a demon who was trying to bake a cake.

Yuya sighed and said, "Well, we can always start over. This time we will exactly measure the correct amounts of ingredients. With equipment to help us. Zarc."

Zarc nodded and followed Yuya's instruction as he read the book. After a few minutes they managed to get the correct amounts of ingredients.

"Alright we got the ingredients. Now it's time to follow the instructions. First off we got to preheat the oven." Yuya said. He looked over at the oven and saw that it was already ready to go. "How..." Yuya said.

"I read it before you, so I know how to instructions work." Zarc said.

Yuya just shrugged and continued, "Next we get a large bowl and mix together the butter and the sugar" He looked up and already say that Zarc was on the job. He was already pouring the sugar into the bowl.

"Uhh...How are you going to mix that without an utensil?" Yuya asked.

Zarc snapped his fingers and a spatula appeared in his hand. "Of course...Magic." Yuya mumbled.

When Zarc was done mixing the butter and sugar, they then added in the eggs and the vanilla. After that they added in the flour, baking powder and milk. While Zarc was busy mixing the ingredients, Yuya searched around the room for a pan that they can use. Sadly, he found none.

He then remembered that Zarc said that he can use magic. Yuya decided to try that. He tried to think of a pan in front of him, but nothing happened. He then pondered for a moment and closed his eyes. He tried his absolute hardest to imagine a baking pan, again no luck. How did Zarc do it? Possibly, because his image wasn't clear enough.

Yuya then remembered the time, he and Yuri were baking a cake for Yugo's birthday. Yuto was outside distracting Yugo as they quickly baked a cake. He remembered the time he burnt his hand when he was taking out the baking pan from the oven. He then was able to recall the temperature, shape and appearance of the baking pan. All of a sudden he felt a weight in his hand and noticed a baking pan appeared in his hand.

"Wow. I really can use magic." Yuya said. He returned to Zarc and placed the pan beside the bowl. When he was done, Yuya poured the batter into the pan.

Yuya then picked up the pan and was ready to put it in the oven when Zarc stopped him. "Stop it's dangerous. Let an adult do it." he said.

Yuya pouted. He was old enough to at least use an oven. He even used it once. Nonetheless, he handed the pan to Zarc. Instantly, Zarc's arm and hand turned into scales and claws. It looked exactly like a dragon's hand. The scales were black. He put the pan into the heated oven.

Yuya winced at the thought that Zarc's entire arm was in the oven. "Doesn't it hurt?" Yuya asked.

"No. Not if I use this form. If it was a human's hand, then yeah I would be screaming in pain, but if it's like this it wouldn't hurt one bit" Zarc said as he took out his arm.

His arm turned back to normal and they closed the oven door. Yuya decided to put more firewood to make sure the oven still had fuel.

"Now we wait I guess..." Yuya said. He and Zarc went into the dining room and sat down next to each other.

"So...how is your life so far?" Zarc asked Yuya.

"It's pretty good." he answered.

"Anything fun happening lately?"

"Nope. Just talking with Yugo, Yuto and Yuri. Yuto is overprotective of me though."

"What is your connection with them anyways? Why do they have the same face as you?"

"I am not sure. The village we stayed at said they found us all together and abandoned." Yuya said. "I don't really care about where I came from. As along as those three are with me I am happy." Yuya stared at ceiling as he said this.

"Hmm...Why were you all at the bottom of a ravine anyways? Let alone at a near death state." Zarc asked.

Yuya clenched his hands together and stared hard at his hands.

"Uhhh...It's okay if you don't wa-" Zarc said, but was interrupted by Yuya's words. "We were being hunted due to a misunderstanding I guess."

Zarc said nothing as Yuya continued on. "Our village was hit with a great plague. For some reason we four weren't effected at all. The village then started to become suspicious of us, and soon everyone made an assumption that because we weren't born in the village that we were the cause of this sickness. It was all nonsense. The ideas that they were coming up with. They had no evidence that we caused the plague and yet we were hunted down. Eventually we met our end. Until you came along that is." Yuya said as he looked into Zarc's yellow eyes.

"Hmm...I pity you." Zarc said.

Yuya laugh half-heartedly and stood up. "I think the cake should be finished by now." Yuya said as he and Zarc returned to the kitchen.

They took out the baking pan and set the cake on the counter. "Wha...But we properly followed the intructions..." Yuya said.

The cake caved in and now a dent was in the middle of the cake. "Shall we start again?" Zarc asked.

"Might as well..." Yuya said.

And so the two started yet again. The second time, they failed again. Same goes for the third time. "I don't get it...maybe we did do something wrong..." Yuya said.

"If so...what did we do wrong?" Zarc said.

"I'm not sure...I am pretty sure we got the correct ingredients...Maybe we didn't blend it enough?" Yuya said.

"Well I did mix it." Zarc said.

"Did you mix it until everything was smooth and there were no chunks in it." Yuya asked.

Zarc flinched as Yuya's words and laughed. Yuya raised an eyebrow at Zarc and he finally confessed. "No...No I didn't...I thought just mixing them together would be fine..."

Yuya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No wonder..." he said.

"How about this time I do it? You just take care of the oven part." Yuya said as he took over. After a few minutes, he managed to get the batter into the baking pan.

For the fourth time, Zarc put the pan into the oven and they waited for the results. Once the waiting was over. Zarc took out the cake and set it on the counter to cool. This time the cake didn't become burnt or caved in.

"Finally!" Yuya and Zarc said in unison. However, Zarc stared at the cake and asked, "Why isn't the cake pretty?"

"Shall we decorate the cake?" Yuya asked.

"Wait...You guys decorate the cake?" Zarc said.

"Well...yeah...haven't you ever seen a cake?" Yuya said.

"Yes, but I always thought when they baked it they just came out like that."

"Oh my lord." Yuya said as he stared at Zarc with wide eyes.

Zarc stared at Yuya and Yuya stared back. As the red eyes stared at the yellow eyes, Zarc said, "Yuya your left eye is shifting colours..."

"Wait what?" Yuya said. He felt his left eye itch and he rubbed it.

"Never mind it went back to red." he said.

"Okay..." Yuya said. "Well do you want to decorate the cake or not?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Although how?" Zarc asked.

Yuya rolled his eyes and got to work. He first took out another bowl and put in half of stick of butter. He then got six eggs and carefully separated the yolk from the egg whites. Yuya then added in the egg whites and sugar into the bowl. He then asked Zarc for a bowl of hot water and of course Zarc materialized it out of thin air. Yuya set the bowl with the ingredients into the bowl with hot water. He then started the whip the ingredients together until it was fluffy and white.

Yuya then brought the bowl over to the cake and started putting icing on the cake. With the same spoon they used for the cake he covered the entire cake in the white icing.

"Wow. Now that is starting to look like the cake I see in the books." Zarc said.

"Of course. Since I covered it in icing." Yuya said.

Yuya then set the clumps of icing on the top and tried to use his magic once more. He wondered if he could move items. It was worth trying. He imagined the icing to turn into a shape he wanted and instantly the icing began to move around. It turned into a strand and twisted around and finally settled down. The final result was a swan in the middle of the cake made out of icing.

"Ho..You finally got the hang of using magic huh?" Zarc said as he eyed Yuya.

Yuya blushed and said "Well I am not as good as you..."

"At least you can use it before the other three boys can" Zarc eyed the swan.

Yuya then asked "Do you have any fruits I can use?"

Zarc snapped his finger and an assortment of fruit appeared. "Pick your fruits" Zarc looked at Yuya.

Yuya took an orange and three stranges and took a knife hanging from the wall. He then worked his way into the fruit, cutting thing slices and weird shapes. When he was done he carefully placed the fruit on the cake.

"It's done!" Yuya said with a smile.

"Alright cool. Now what do we do with it?" Zarc asked Yuya.

Yuya stared at the cake. He totally did not think what he was going to do with the cake. "Well for now let's bring it out shall we?" Yuya said as he lifted the cake and headed into the dining room.

* * *

Yugo walked down the hallway with Yuri and Yuto following behind him.

"Seriously, where did Yuya go? Does getting a glass of water really take hours?" Yuto said.

"He probably ditched us and his work." Yuri said.

"No way. Yuya isn't the type to give up!" Yugo said to Yuri.

They all then suddenly stopped in their tracks and then Yuri said "Do you guys smell something?"

"Yeah. It sure smells good." Yugo said.

"Thinking about the smell makes me want to eat. Speaking of eating we haven't ate lunch right?" Yuto said.

Yuri and Yugo both shook their heads and they headed towards the smell. The smell led to the door of the dining room. They opened the door and found Zarc and Yuya with a beautifully decorated cake on the table.

"Woah. You guys made that?" Yugo said.

Yuya nodded. "Yeah. Me and Zarc did."

"That's a nice cake Yuya." the three boys said together. Yuya thanked them and Zarc held up his hand "Well I have been thinking that you all haven't ate lunch yet right?"

"Well technically it's dinner since the we are in the middle of the night, but considering that we are now nocturnal then yeah I guess." Yuto said.

"Whatever. Anyways shall we eat lunch and have this cake for dessert?"

"Sounds good to me" Yuya said. Yugo, Yuri and Yuto all nodded in agreement. They all picked a seat and with a snap of Zarc's fingers food appeared on the table.

They all dug into the food and all chatted together. Yuri and Yuto were argueing about which food is more nutritous and what food they all should eat. Yugo and Yuya was chatting about the time when they went fishing. Once they were done, Zarc brought in the cake. He cut slices of the cake and distributed it to all of them. As they all happily ate the cake, Yuya couldn't help, but smile sadly at the cake.

"What's wrong Yuya?" Yuto asked.

"Ah. It's nothing. It's just it has been such a long time we ever ate together in peace. Not after the hunt."

The room went silent, but was soon broken by Zarc's voice. "Well you all are together and safe. So why not enjoy the cake now? There is nothing to worry about is there?"

"Well no..." Yuya said.

"Well then good. You guys should continue what you were doing. It's nice to hear your voices. It doesn't make this place as lonely." Zarc said.

"Zarc is right Yuya. We are safe now. We should enjoy this second chance of life we were given" Yuto said.

Yuri smiled in agreement and Yugo nodded. Yuya smiled and happily finished his cake. He wished that this moment and this peace would never end.

* * *

After they were all finished, they returned to the library and continued their studies. This time Zarc was supervising them and teaching them on problems they needed help on. Yuya had no problems on the academics, but he wasn't great at languages. Zarc wanted the four boys to learn all the language and it was really hard. There was over five hundred languages and they had to learn and memorize them all.

Yuto seemed to have no problems in everything, in fact he was excelling at everything. Yuri was the same, however he wasn't as good as Yugo and he isn't good at math. Yugo however wasn't great at academics. He was having big troubles with history, math and possibly every academic subject you can think of. However, Yugo was unbelievably good at memorizing the languages. In the two weeks that they started living here, Yugo was already fluent in seventy languages.

It was surprising really that he was that quick. Yuya was only fluent in three languages, Yuto is twenty and Yuri is seventeen. Even though he was great at languages, academics always came first. Sadly, shocking as it is, he still can't be deemed a genius if he is bad at academics.

* * *

Once they finished their studies, they once again headed to the dining room. They finished their dinner pretty quick and headed into their room.

"Ah...Today was tiring..." Yuya said as he plopped down on his fluffy bed.

"Well you were baking with Zarc today." Yuri said as he read an encyclopedia on medical plants.

Yugo was in the corner studying history, since Zarc got angry and ordered Yugo to memorize and entire chapter. "Can't be as tiring as me. Zarc yelled at me twenty times today since I kept getting these history questions wrong."

"It's not that hard really. Just memori-"

"Yeah Yeah. Memorize it. Says the genius. Easy for you to say, but it's hard for me" Yugo said as he cut off Yuto's sentence.

"Why can't you do a simple history test and can memorize seventy languages? Aren't your memorization skills supposed to be great?" Yuri said.

Yugo groaned at this question. They were always talking about this same topic every day. Yuya thought that maybe this need to be stopped before it got any worse.

"Why don't we all play a game?" Yuya said.

All three of the boys looked at him and stared in curiosity.

"What game?" Yuri asked.

"Well. One of us starts with a word and the next person in turn has to start another word with the ending letter of the previous player. For example, I say Happy and then the next person would say Yak" Yuya explained.

"Sounds good to me" Yugo said.

"Alright who wants to start?" Yuya asked.

"I will I guess." Yuto replied. "We can go counter clockwise. So Yuya is next, Yugo then Yuri. Umm...I will start with Fruit"

"Today" Yuya said.

"Yam" Yugo said as he stared at his history textbook.

"Hmm...Mat" Yuri said with a creepy smile.

"Tridentate"

"Umm...what letter does that end with?" Yuya asked.

"E." Yuto replied.

"Oh. Then I choose Elbow"

"Uhh...Wool"

"Lie"

"Egg"

"Game" Yuya said. His left eye then felt itchy and he rubbed it.

"Are you sleepy Yuya?" Yuto asked.

"No. I think something just got into my eye." Yuya stopped rubbing it and opened his eyes.

"Woah Yuya, your left eye is green" Yugo said.

Yuri and Yuto both looked at Yuya and said the same thing. "Go check the mirror" Yuto said.

Yuya walked over to a mirror and found out that the three boys were correct. His left eye was green and the right was still the usual red. "Whatever, it will probably go away. Anyways the sun is coming up we should go to sleep." Yuya said as he stared outside.

They all agreed and climbed into their respective beds and feel asleep. Yuto covered the windows with the curtains and the room was dark. Yugo was the first one to fall asleep, and then it was Yuto. Yuri soon gave in and Yuya closed his eyes as he fell asleep to the rhythm to the other three's breathing. As he fell asleep, he wished that this peace would stay forever and he would never forget this very day.

As they slept, Zarc came into the room and smiled at the sight of the four boys. He then closed the door gently and returned to his room to sleep.

* * *

 **(Ahh...I hope you liked this chapter. Sadly, I don't know how to bake at all, so uhh the recipes may be very weird, if you do bake.**

 **I tried to write a longer chapter this time since the previous two were very short. Sadly, I am so bad at making up ideas. Ahahaha...I hope you will stay with this hopeless author. (** **シ** **_ _)** **シ**

 **Then again I hope you like this chapter and see you next time :D**

 **P.S If you're wondering about their age. I set them around 8 years old.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Don't own Yu Gi Oh Arc V and its characters.)**

* * *

Yuto opened his eyes and sat up. Yuto rubbed his eyes and looked at the window and saw that it was still daytime outside. The sky was clear and blue and the sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was the afternoon. He stared around him and saw that the rest of the boys were still sleeping. Yuto slowly climbed out of bed as to not wake up the three boys. He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him softly.

Yuto wasn't fully adjusted to their nocturnal times yet. He still wakes up in the middle of the day, which could count as midnight for him. He mostly just goes back to sleep, since he has no idea what to do and also he is very tired during the daytime.

However, today was different. Yuto decided to stay up and use his time wisely. He headed to the library and started to pick out books to study. Zarc has been merciless this week. He kept pushing tests and quizzes on to the boys. Yuto breezed through them easily, but he doubt the rest was fortunate. Well, maybe except Yuri. No. Scratch that. Yuri must have problems on math.

Yuto may have been able to pass through the tests easily, but recently Zarc was getting used to their intelligence levels. They all now have different tests and the ones that Yuto have been getting are really hard. He was even having a hard time with the test. This is why Yuto decided to study while he can.

"Alright 7 hours left till I get my test..." He said as he entered the library.

Yuto sat down quietly and flipped open the textbooks that were left on the table. His first pick was history. The library was completely silent with the only exception of the flipping of pages coming from the textbook.

Yuto suddenly heard footsteps and jumped at the sound. He whipped his head around to the entrance and saw Yuya yawning at the doorway.

"Yuya what are you doing here?" He walked over to Yuya.

"You weren't in your bed so I came to find you." Yuya said drowsily.

"Oh. Well, you found me and you can go back to bed now."

"But...Yugo snores too loud. I can't really sleep. I still can't believe Yuri can sleep through the noise."

Yuto sighed and thought about the situation for a second, then said, "Fine then you can sleep here until night comes. Just don't make any sounds. I am studying for the tests that are coming up."

Yuya nodded and sat down on the seat next to Yuto and fell asleep on the table. Yuto stared over at Yuya and wondered how he can sleep on the hard surface of a table, but he didn't want to question is even further.

* * *

Hours ticked by and Yuto was halfway done studying. That is until he encountered a problem he was having lots of trouble with. Yuya was still asleep beside him.

Yuto grumbled at the question and suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hmm...So you have troubles to huh?"

"What the-" Yuto squeaked as he turned around.

He saw Zarc bending over and staring at the question that he was working on.

"Zarc! What are you doing here!" Yuto hissed quietly.

"Why can't I? I live here." He replied.

"That is not what I meant."

"Alright alright. I couldn't sleep and decided to go check out my pets."

Yuto stared at Zarc and thought, 'since when did he have pets?'

"Just kidding. I don't own any. Unless you guys count as my pets." Zarc snickered.

Yuto ignored him and went back to work on the question.

"Hey hey, don't just ignore me. Anyways, do you need help on that question or what? You are taking an awfully long time on it. Always thought you were that one kid who just knows everything and gets perfect scores on everything. Seems like you get problems to."

"Shut up. Just leave me alone" Yuto said blushing.

Zarc chuckled and sat down across from Yuto. He grabbed the textbooks and paper from Yuto and did the question.

"That is the answer to this question."

Yuto stared at the answer and stared at Zarc with the expression that says 'How?!'

"Well. First off you bring this number over here and you divide this by that...then you do this and bam. Done." Zarc said as he wrote down the method.

"Oh. That makes so much more sense..." Yuto stared at the answer in awe and silently muttered, "Thanks"

"What was that?" Zarc said as he held up a hand to his ear. Clearly indicating that he was being a jerk to Yuto.

"I said thanks!" Yuto hissed.

Yuya stirred in his sleep and Yuto looked at him. He sighed in relief when Yuya didn't wake up.

"Woah. You shouldn't raise your voice in the library, let alone when someone is sleeping next to you. Heck, why is Yuya sleeping here?" Zarc asked.

"He couldn't sleep because of Yugo's snoring." Yuto replied.

"Fair enough" Zarc picked up a pen and started to play around with it in his fingers.

Yuto watched the pen spin in Zarc's hand before he zipped his eyes back onto the textbooks. He kept the reading the same verse over and over again, but for some reason nothing is getting into his head. He can't even think straight now. Yuto sighed and closed the textbook in front of him and stood up.

"What? Getting tired? Giving up?" Zarc said.

"Shut up. I am just taking a break. The brain remembers things better when you take a break" Yuto said coldly.

Zarc shrugged and started to play with Yuya's hair. Yuto stared at Zarc and wondered why a demon like him has so much free time. More like why isn't he scary and demanding? From the stories he heard back in the village, the demon was supposed to be a scary beast that was merciless on mankind. However, from his experience, the stories are all fake.

Yuto wondered what would happen if he went back to the village. Then a thought hit him. Where are they anyways? He has never been outside of this building and he has never seen the landscape surrounding this building.

"Hey Zarc. Where are we?" Yuto asked.

"Hmm? Well, we are in the library of course"

Yuto gave Zarc a look and Zarc chuckled, "Alright. Time to be serious. How far is here "from your the spot where I found you" is what you want to ask don't you? Well, not that far actually. We are located in a dimension that only I can access. I am also the only one that can get out here. Meaning you guys are trapped here with me forever"

Yuto stared at Zarc and bit his lip. He really didn't want to stay with this guy forever. The other boys he can tolerate, but for some reason not this guy.

Zarc giggled and said, "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face. I was just fooling with you. You guys can get out of here and come back in as you please, but you can only do it once you learn how to control your powers and from me just looking at your daily lives, you guys didn't even scratch the surface of your powers. Not that I care"

Yuto sat back down on the table and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts are going through his head right now. First off, what are they even anyways? Yuto knows that they aren't humans anymore, but that doesn't mean that they know what they actually are. Second, if they do manage to control their so called powers, what are they going to do? Get out of this building? If they do get out, will Zarc get mad? What happens outside? Third, the test is in 2 hours and he was getting tired. His eyes weren't staying open. He laid his head on the table and stared at the wall.

"What? You getting tired?" Zarc said as he stared at Yuto in the eyes.

"Be quiet. I'm just resting" Yuto said as he closed his eyes and gave in to sleep.

* * *

Yuto opened his eyes and turned his head. He saw Yuya in the bed beside him and the room was dark. He sat up and looked around him. Yugo and Yuri were still asleep. He then remembered that he was in the library studying, then he fell asleep. What happened after he fell asleep? Yuto decided not to question that thought and got out of bed. He stared out the window and saw that the moon was bright in the sky. A waxing crescent huh? Yuto thought to himself.

Yuto walked over the Yuya and said, "Wake up Yuya. It's time to get out of bed"

Yuya stirred in his bed and then made no more movement. Yuto said and grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it off of Yuya.

Yuya opened his eyes and sat up. "Wha-?" He stared around him with half open eyes and saw Yuto.

"Oh. It's you. Why did you have to do that?"

"You weren't getting up" Yuto said.

"Fair enough" Yuya got out of bed and yawned.

"Well looks like you guys are awake" A weak voice sounded across the room.

Yuri slowly got out of bed and walked over to the two boys.

"Can you go wake up Yugo? I can never wake him up" Yuto said.

Yuri sighed and walked over to Yugo. "Oi. Wake up sleepyhead." Yuri gently tapped Yugo's cheek and nothing happened. He sighed and pinched the muscle between Yugo's shoulder and neck. As usual, Yugo woke up with a start and screamed. Scaring Yuya in the process.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! YURI! STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT" Yugo yelled.

"Can't. You won't ever wake up to anything else"

Yuto sighed and tried to calm them both down. Yuya was wide awake from the scream. The door opened and they all turned their heads towards the door. Zarc was in the doorway waving at them.

"Hey sleepyheads. You guys finally awake huh. You slept in late today" Zarc said.

All four boys ignored him and went back to deal each other.

"Hey that's cold." Zarc walked towards them and help out four bells.

"What is this?" Yuri asked.

"A present from me to you four"

"Oh. Thank you." Yuya said as he took one.

"This seems useless..." Yugo took one as he muttered.

"Don't be rude Yugo. I'm pretty sure Zarc here prepared this useless present for us because he clearly has too much time on his hands" Yuri said as he smiled and gently took one of the bells out of Zarc's hands.

Zarc glared at Yuri, but turned his gaze back to the boys. He waited for Yuto to take one.

"I don't need it" Yuto said as he turned his gaze away from Zarc.

"Why not? You might as well accept my present" Zarc dangled the bell in front of Yuto's face.

"I-I don't need it. You can give it to someone else." Yuto turned his face away from the bell and headed out the doorway.

"What is his problem?" Yugo said.

"Beats me" Yuya muttered.

* * *

As the day lingered on, the four boys studied, and each took their seperate tests. Hours ticked by and Yuri was finally the first one to finish, then it was Yuya and finally Yugo. What surprised all of them was that Yuto was still working on his test. Sure, they understand that his test was on another level than theirs, but even if it was that hard, he was always the first one to finish.

The library was completely silent, with the exception of Yuto's pen scratching on paper. Zarc sat in front of Yuto tapping his index finger, waiting for Yuto to finish. Many more minutes pass and finally Yuto finished his test. He walked out of the room quietly and saw Yuya with the other two boys standing there and waiting for him.

"Hey..." Yuto said quietly.

"How did it go?" Yuya asked.

"Did you fail?" Yuri asked.

"Was Zarc annoying you or something? You seem really off today" Yugo said.

"It was okay and I don't know if I failed or not. Also no Zarc was not annoying. He was silent the whole time. I just had a hard time with a few questions. I mean my tests are way harder than all of yours" Yuto replied.

Yuya held out his hand to Yuto. Yuto looked at Yuya's hand and saw that the same bell that Zarc was giving to them was in his palm.

"Here. Have this." Yuya said.

Yuto sighed and swatted Yuya's hand away, "I don't need it. You can keep it"

"Why not just take it? It's not like it is going to hurt you" Yuri groaned.

"Don't pressure him Yuri" Yugo said.

Yuya stared at Yuto offering the bell. Finally, Yuto sighed and surrendered. He took the bell and walked away. Yuya smiled with triumph. Yuri and Yugo looked at each other and then stared at Yuto in confusion.

"What is his problem?" Yugo said.

"Beats me." Yuya said.

* * *

Yuto lied on his bed reading a book he took out the previous day. The words "The Adventures of Xavis" titled across the cover of the book. Yuto heard a knock on the door and averted his eyes to the sound. Zarc walked in and stared at him. He walked over to Yuto and took the book from Yuto's hands and stared hard into Yuto's eyes.

"Yo. I heard from the boys that you were being weird." Zarc said.

"What do you want? It has nothing to do with you anyways." Yuto said and he turned onto his side, facing away from Zarc.

"Look even if it isn't my problem, it sure is Yuya, Yugo and Yuri's problem." Zarc said.

"I understand about Yugo and Yuya, but Yuri? He is as cold as ever. I doubt he cares about anyone" Yuto said as he sat up.

"Oh boy. Even if he looks like it, he sure cares about you guys. Probably more than you think. He is just crappy at expressing it."

"I knew it..." Yuto muttered to himself.

"Anyways what is your problem?"

"Nothing. It really is nothing"

"You think I will believe that Yuto?"

"No." Yuto stood up and started walking across the room.

"Honestly, I came to talk to you because the other three boys would not stop talking about you. They seemed very very worried. You don't want to worry them do you?"

Yuto stopped in his tracks and turned around. He surrendered and sat down across from Zarc. Zarc's face held a wide grin glowing with triumph.

"Now why don't you talk to me?" Zarc said.

Yuto sighed and opened his mouth, "Many things are just on my mind right now you know. Like, what is going to happen to us now? What will happen once we learn how to use our powers? Will we die? What happens to you? What happened back at my village and all these sorts of things. I know I am not supposed to be thinking about these complicated stuff, but you know I can't help it. I tend to think about the future a lot. I...just want what's best for all four of us. Of course, I don't hate you, but you just appeared out of nowhere and now you are acting like you're our guardian and I can't seem to trust you. I just kind of wish our old life was still existing. I wish the plague never came and we were still alive and playing around with the village kids and..." Yuto's words stopped and he didn't believe that he just blurted his entire thoughts out.

"Hmm...Seems tough. You're only a kid and you are already thinking about these kinds of things huh? I always thought you were a silent kid and doesn't have much going on in his mind, but seems you surprised me. Well, you and the others need to answer these questions yourself. Also I think all four of you guys think the same thing. You wish you were never killed in the first place. Why don't you set aside these thoughts and just live in the present? Stop thinking about the future and live your life to the fullest. I mean you did get a second chance at life. You should enjoy it. If you want to get these answers off your head, talk to your friends." Zarc said as he stared at the ceiling.

Yuto didn't say anything and stared at the floor. He let Zarc's words run through his mind and he stood up.

"Ya...I guess you are right. I really shouldn't be worrying about these things. I can't change the past, but I can create a future." Yuto smiled.

Zarc stared wide eyed at Yuto. It was the first time he saw a smile from Yuto. He grinned.

"So you can make a smile huh?" Zarc taunted.

Yuto blushed and looked away. "Alright sheesh I get it..." He then faced Zarc and smiled, "Thanks I guess."

"Huh? I didn't hear you." Zarc chirped.

Yuto rolled his eyes and ignored Zarc. He walked out of the door and let Zarc alone in the room.

"Hey! I wasn't done here! Get back here!" Yuto smiled as he heard Zarc shout from his room.

For some reason he felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off of his back. He was beginning to see that it was not so bad to live with this demon. Even if meant that it's forever.

* * *

Back at the library, Zarc was handing back to tests to the boys. Yuya stared at his score and sighed in relief. He just nearly escaped a bad mark. Yugo had the face of concern and looked like it was about to cry. Judging from his facial expressions, he probably barely just passed or he failed. Yuri has not expression as always and Yuto stared at his mark. He just could not avert his eyes away from the mark. It was so unusual and also surprising.

"Hey Yugo what did you get?" Yuya walked over to Yugo.

"Ugh. I barely just passed. I wished I could have gotten higher though." Yugo groaned.

Yuya peeped at his papers and smiled. "At least you got full marks on your languages."

"Yuya. Academics are more important. At least you got a decent mark on all your tests."

"Oh. I see Yugo has failed again" Yuri sneered.

Yugo gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Yuri.

"Alright alright. We get it. Now please don't fight." Zarc sighed.

Yuya turned his head towards Yuto and saw that he was still staring at his papers. Yugo noticed Yuya and also stared at Yuto.

"Yo. Is something wrong?" Yugo asked.

"No it's nothing." Yuto said as he lowered his tests from his face.

Yugo shrugged and went back to talking with Yuya. Yuto out of the library quietly, no one even noticed that he disappeared. He walked down the hallways and smiled to himself as he held his test papers in his hands. On top of the paper marked a eighty eight and not the usual one hundred. Maybe Zarc was right. Enjoy yourself to the fullest and not worry about a single thing. He didn't care about the mark he got, since he decided that he will protect the other three boys while enjoying himself. He doesn't need to worry about anything anymore. Not even the pain that was starting to grow on his lower jaw.

* * *

 **(Okay ya...umm...I got busy with schoolwork...Also I feel like this chapter is just going everywhere and not as exciting? I don't know...)**


End file.
